Starlight☆Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Yotsuba Anne. Starlight ☆ Pretty Cure! centers around a group of girls that fight with the power of virtues to defeat the bad influence of Downfall. This season's main motives are happiness, music, dances, virtues and the future. Plot ''Starlight☆Pretty Cure! List of episodes'' Characters Pretty Cures * Sakura is a bubbly, but cheerful and very outgoing girl, who is looking forward to her first year as student council vice president. Sakura is a happy-go-lucky klutz who loves to help others, even if that means she gets hurt by her own stupidness. She tends to make jokes of herself in order to hide her own worries about the future behind her bright smile. Sakura's alter ego is , the star of hope. Her virtue is rectitude. * Konomi is a somewhat shy, yet very kind and gentle girl, who just transferred to Accademia di Quarta Giusta. She is the youngest daughter of a famous ballet star. Konomi is sometimes considered as young princess by others due to her princess-like appearance. Konomi, however, always feels embarrassed when others call her a princess. Konomi's alter ego is , the star of love. Her virtue is mercy. * Kokoro is a playful young girl, who is the current president of the school's gymnastic club. Kokoro, just like Sakura, is a happy-go-lucky girl, who is usually seen smiling. She is also very talented and is usually seen dancing. She has the interesting habit of comparing everyday sitations with dancing. In addition, she has the tick of adding "koro" to her sentences. Kokoro's alter ego is , the star of honesty. She is the Pretty Cure of strength, whose virtue is honesty. * Cure Minerva is the star of courage. Her virtue is wisdom. Allies * A young fairy originating from Seven Heavens. Downfall is the name of a group of soldiers of despair. Members of Downfall face the world with hopelessness and can't feel any positive emotions such has happiness or love. Downfall fights for a future without happiness; a future where no one will get hurt or disappointed. * Chimera is the leader of Downfall, who has come up with the concept of a hopeless world. Chimera has once fallen into despair herself and since that day, she desires to grant everyone a world without worries; a world without happiness where no one can fall in despair. Chimera is usually seen wearing a mask, which covers half of her face and a torn, black dyed wedding dress. Chimera is represented by the sin of lust. * Clerk is a soldier of despair, who thinks working too hard on a dream is wasted time. Being represented by the sin of sloth, Clerk despises nothing more than having to work by himself. He prefers sending minions to take care of the Pretty Cures. Clerk can get quite angry if others call out to his laziness and tells them to stay out of his business. Clerks knows surprisingly a lot about economic matters. * Éclair is a greedy soldier of despair, who doesn't like the thought of sharing anything that belongs to her with others. Éclair is a very stubborn young adult, who likes to take whatever she wants to from others without caring about their feelings. She can get quite angry, when people call her a theif, and will reply that she's only taking what she deserves. Interestingly, Éclair seems to be a skilled pastry chef. * Rapier is the self-proclaimed strongest soldier of despair, who serves Chimera's wish to turn the world into a hopeless world. Rapier considers himself as the only warrior who can fully fulfill Chimera's dreams and sees the other soldiers as unworthy. He strictly refuses to fight along with them. Being represented by the sin of pride, Rapier constantly desires to show that no one can beat him. * Wakaba is a soldier of despair, who generally shows a very aggressive behavior, though being represented by the sin of envy. Wakaba says of herself she used to have the most beautiful voice when she was younger but thanks to a surgery, she has lost the harmony in her voice. Eversince she can't step on stage anymore, she has started to envy those whom she claims have stolen her talent from her. * The Heartbreak are monsters used by Downfall in order to swallow all happiness of earth. The Heartbreaks monsters represent the soldiers of despair's broken hearts and each have a slight different appearance. They can be summoned if a broken heart reaches the level of sorrow. In order to summon the Heartbreak, the soldiers of despair shout . Minor Characters * Sofia is the current student council president and smartest student of her age. She is considered as the queen of the school, who is famous for helping others with her problems. Sofia has opened a tutoring program for students who have troubles studying at home. * and Manoi and Katsuaki are Konomi's parents who own a ballet school which teaches young girls and boys how to dance ballet. Manoi is a famous ballet dancer, who has a great reputation all around town and is even nationally known. While Manoi is busy with her work as ballet dancer and as teacher at their ballet school, Katsuaki usually stays at home to take care for Konomi. He also helps out at the ballet school. * Daisuke is Sakura's father, who works at a local bakery. In the past, his family had owned their own bakery but they had to close due to complications. Today, he works for Ichipan・You Can Bread. * Asaya is Sakura's mother, who works as a nursery-school teacher. * Kotaro is Kokoro's grandfather. Locations * : The primary setting of Starlight☆Pretty Cure!. ** : The school the main protagonists attend. ** : The local bakery Sakura's father works at. * : Shirase' Snow White Ballet is a ballet school owned by Shirase Manoi, the famous ballet dancer, and her husband Shirase Katsuaki. * : The Seven Heavens is the kingdom where Viertel originates from. Items * : The main transformation item used by the main protagonists in order to transform into Pretty Cure. In order to transform, the girls shout "Pretty Cure, Starlight Harmony!". Trivia 'Author's Note' The initial design that lead to the creation of Starlight☆Pretty Cure! where inspired by the recently released logo for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, aka the season of 2019. Additionally, the basic concept of Starlight☆Pretty Cure! was created while watching Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, the 11th season of Pretty Cure. Please don't be surprised when you find similarities between Happiness Charge and Starlight. Thank you for reading!! Refereces Category:Fan Series Category:Starlight☆Pretty Cure!